1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device, and more particularly to a power supply socket device that provides a quick, simple and convenient way of connecting/removing a power supply to/from a power socket and achieves the effects of simplifying the circuit board and improving the economic benefit of the manufacture and assembling and the competitiveness of the product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a computer usually comes with a power supply for converting an external 110V or 220V DC power into a +3.3V, +5V, +12V DC power and supplying the required power to hardware equipments including a motherboard, a hard disk and an optical disk drive, and thus the power supply has a plurality of DC output power sockets provided for connecting various different hardware equipments for the power supply. In a traditional power supply socket structure as shown in FIG. 1, the structure includes a circuit board 90 and a plurality of power sockets 91, and the circuit board 90 includes a plurality of power supply contacts 901 and a power supply circuit 902, and the power socket 91 is a rectangular base, having a plurality of insert holes 911 and a pin 912 corresponding to each insert hole 911, and the pin 912 is electrically coupled to the power supply contact 901, and a push-and-plug latch lump 913 is disposed at the top and the bottom of the power socket 91, such that the power supply plug 92 of the hardware equipment has a hook-shaped latch 921 snapped into the latch lump 913 for connecting with each others securely.
In FIG. 1, although the aforementioned traditional power supply socket can be used for supplying power to various different hardware equipments, the structure still has the following drawbacks. The traditional power supply socket has a plurality of insert holes 911 arranged in a form of a 2×3 matrix (which includes two rows and three columns), such that the power socket 91 forms a rectangular base with a short base side 91A and a long base side 91B, and the latch lump 913 is installed on the long base side 91B, and then the power sockets 91 are installed in two rows, such that when an operator holds the power supply plug 92 by a finger to connect the power supply as shown in FIG. 1, another power supply plug 92 at the top or the bottom may interfere the action, and thus it is difficult to successfully or quickly push the power supply plug 92 into the power socket 91. If the operator's finger is large, then the connection to the power supply will be more inconvenient. Since a computer needs to connect several power supply plugs 92 with several power sockets 91, the inconvenient instillation operation will seriously affect the economic benefit of the computer production and assembly lines. Further, the power supply contact 901 of the pin 912 is connected to the power supply contact 901 of each power socket 91, and there are three power supply contacts 901 on a row, so that the layout of the power supply circuit 902 of the circuit board 90 becomes very complicated or even requires a multi-layer board for the design, and thus incurring a higher cost of the circuit board 90. The prior art not only fails to meet the economic benefit requirement, but also lowers the competitiveness of the product. Obviously, the prior art is not good enough. Therefore, it is an important subject for manufacturers to overcome the shortcomings of the traditional power supply socket.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a power supply socket device in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.